tris, tobias, and a weird peter
by samlovesreading
Summary: Tris is a player, Tobias is depressed and Peter is... well... lets just say he's not who we think he is. What will happen to 4 6 ? Will it hold or will it be 4 6 DISASTER! and what will happen to Uriah? Will he live? This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so don't be too harsh. please please please review at the end of each chapter I want to know how to improve :)
1. The Idea

_What if Jeanine never controlled most Dauntless to kill Abnegation? What if that never happened?_

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I woke up to the same thought that had kept hitting me for weeks. I am a member of Dauntless! I can't believe it! I felt like doing something brave. I sprinted to Christina's room down the corridor, as I opened the door the sight was like a punch to the stomach…

Tobias POV

I woke up to the same thought that had kept hitting me for weeks. Tris is a member of Dauntless! I can't believe it! I get to be with the love of my life for ever. Will we get married? Then it hit me, "I SHOULD PROPOSE!" I shouted. Unfortunately for me the dauntless walls between rooms are thin so Zeke heard everything I said. He burst into my room and said, "Dude! What!?" his face was covered in shaving cream.

"Umm… Nothing!" I replied in what I hoped was a convincing lie.

"Tell me the truth. You just yelled "I SHOULD PROPOSE! I'm your best friend it's not like I'm going to ignore it."

He has a point.

"Umm. I was thinking of proposing to Tris..."

"THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Really? I mean, yeah of course its amazing! Hey help me pick a ring later ok?"

"Yeah give me a shout. But dude, a dauntless wedding ring? We'll find something."

I was glad that he's gone. He's right. A dauntless wedding ring? A dauntless wedding? A dauntless wedding dress? What am I going to do?

Tris POV

_As I opened the door the sight was like a punch to the stomach..._

There was Peter, with a gun against Christina's head and a headlock securing Will to his side, his face getting redder by the second. Christina was in tears. No body had seen me yet.

"You stole him Christina, don't try denying it." Peter hissed, practically through his teeth.

"I didn't! I didn't do anything!"

"YOU DID YOU STOLE HIM! WILL WAS MINE! MINE! I HAD HIM THIS CLOSE," he held his fingers up to demonstrate, "AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME!" At that note Will's eyes rolled to the back of his head, unconscious.

I couldn't believe it, Peter is gay.

**heya guys I'll try upload every day if I can please please please review! thx love u xx**

**-/*FangirlsUnite*\-**


	2. WOW DUDE!

Chapter 2: WOW DUDE

_I couldn't believe it, Peter is gay._

So there I was, with my best friend with a gun against her head and my other best friend lying unconscious on the floor and all I can think is _Peter is gay_? What kind of person am I? I shake the thought out of my head and do the only logical option there seemed to be at the time. I sprinted and launched myself on Peter's back and wrapped my hands around his throat. He thrashed and squirmed trying to wriggle out of my grasp but I help on tight. I mean, if Peter has to die it should at least be by me! He started to go red, then purple until he, like Will, collapsed onto the floor but I think he was more than unconscious. Christina started at me, wide-eyed, "No," she muttered under her breath, "My best friend from _Abnegation_ did _NOT_ just kill Peter."

"Oh yes she did!" I cried and we high-fived.

"So, what do we do with... this?" she said, indicating to Peter's body. But I didn't get to answer because Will awoke, coughing up blood.

"Will!" Christina cried and she rushed forward to help him to his feet. I saw the sparks between the two of them and felt like I was intruding in something special. He stared at Peter, then at me, then back again, "You," he whispered, raising a weak arm to point in my general direction, "you did that?"

"Yep." I replied, quite proud of myself actually, "all me." But then something strange happened, I saw a white flash in front of my eyes and it looked (and felt) like I was being transported to another dimension, my internal organs felt like the were moving around inside me, I was standing beside the chasm. I saw Tobias. He was with a grey-clothed girl who looked about the same age as me. She had fiery red hair that was tied back in a long braid down her back that reached to bottom of her spine and she was wearing grey clothes, because she had her back to me I could see I tiny bow and arrow tattoo behind her ear. A Dauntless-Abnegation transfer, no doubt, but what was she doing here?

"Tee what are you doing here?" Tobias hissed menacingly, but something in his eyes told me that they were friends, or maybe even more...

"'tis none of thy business," she spoke with an old-fashioned accent, like the Victorians but even older maybe, "it is something about one of thy allies, Tobias." _Tobias? _But only _I _knew his real name, he told me out of pure love and trust, which must mean... no... I have to be wrong, "Oh come on Tee! Tell me! Remember all those history lessons you gave me? 'Cause I was struggling? You don't talk to me for years then suddenly you turn up at your old compound and all you can say is, _it is something about one of thy allies_? Seriously!"

"Yes, Tobias, I am being 100% serious." She turned around and looked at me but she just sorta looked _through _me as if I wasn't there, her eyes were a shiny silver colour, like the moon on a starry night, my breath caught in my mouth, the old-fashioned voice, the bow and arrow tattoo, the silver eyes, I recognised her immediately, she was Artemis, Goddess of the hunt.

Seriously? I don't normally fall completely, deeply and irrevocably in love with boys but, you know, when I do he has a suspicious "friend", who just happens to be Greek God Artemis!She walked forward and out in the general direction of the insrtuctor and teacher dormitries (walking right through me as if I was a ghost on the way) and left. Tobias started after her as if he was in a trance, "she only hates me 'cause she rejected me. Why did I ask her? I know she swore to be a maiden forever!" he muttered under her breath. Then I saw the same white flash as before and and then the same sensation of being transported to another dimension. I was back in Christina's room with Will and her staring down at me, I was lying on the floor, "Tris are you ok?" she asked, "you fainted then you were acting like you were in a trance or something."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, propping myself up on my elbows and rubbed my sore head, "just a migraine or something, I'll be fine!" she nodded but didn't seem satisfied. I have to find out more of this strange vison thing I had, see if its true or just a migraine, what if I'm going insane!

**Thanks so so so much for the reviews and the follower! You have no idea how much i means to me! Sorry to those who just wanna read the "Tris=player" thing but that will come in later chapters. Rule is I'll only write the next chapter if i get at least one review on this chapter. Thank You!**

**-/*FangirlsUnite*\-**


	3. don't leave me!

**:( **

**Guys I don't know if anyone is reading this but I currently have 2 reviews and that was for the 1****st**** chapter if nobody is reviewing I'm guessing nobody is reading it/liking it so if nobody reviews the 2****nd**** chapter I cannot carry on this story. Please guys, if you want me to continue I need to know you like the story.**

**-/*FangirlsUnite*\-**


	4. Chapter 4 part1

**Heya internet friends! I hope you like this story your wonderful reviews have made me get off of my lazee butt too continue this story so thank you! Just to prevent confusion Tobias is a singer/songwriter and plays the piano but nobody knows... not even Tris!**

**-/*FanwarriorsUnite*\- (I changed my admin name I thought it was pretty sexist )**

**Chapter 3**

**Tobias POV**

So. I was just strolling around by the chasm thinking about all the people who had died there. I was working on a new song in my head; it was called _"Just the way you are"_ I had only got the chorus and it went like: _When I see your face, there's nit a thing that I would change 'cause girl your amazing just the way you are, and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause girl your amazing, just the way you are." _When I began to feel a presence behind me, my hand automatically went to the knife in my pocket and I turned slowly. I saw a girl with fiery red hair and silver eyes, she was wearing grey clothes and had a bow and arrow tattoo behind her ear. Every muscle in my body relaxed, it was just Tee, "Tee what are you doing here?"

*FLASHBACK*

_I was sitting in my history classroom, we had got our exam papers back, I got 33% in it, I had failed, the 1__st__ year history teacher, Mr Johnston, said if I didn't improve there would be a note sent to my parents, what would my father do if he found out? I felt the panic rising in my throat, there was no way I was going to improve, that was my highest mark I had gotten in history I had ever got at this school. When the bell rang and we were dismissed I sprinted to my lockers (alone, I had no friends, not even fellow Stiffs wanted to be friends with me) so I could get my break and get as much as the 15 minuets out of break time as I could so I could go to the library to study. But on my way there I skidded a corner and smashed into a 2__nd__ year Dauntless student, mine and her books fell with a loud clatter to the floor, "Hey! Outta my way Stiff!" my Stiff instincts told me to bend down and pick all the things up, but her eyes made me stone-still, rooted to the spot, they were silver, like the moon on a starry night and her fiery red hair hung loose around her shoulders, she was gorgeous. I had to have her. But what are the chances of a Stiff dating a hot Dauntless that's a year older than him? "Um, sorry..." I muttered and bent over to pick them up, but she got there before me, she picked up my history books and glanced at my score, "Hey you struggling in history?" she asked._

_"Um, yes." I muttered, I blushed and looked away._

_"I know a thing or two about history. I could help you if you like." At first I thought she was making fun but her whole body language told me different. I nodded my head. "Ok see you in the library at lunch, k?" _

_"Ok." I replied and for the first time in my whole life I genuinely smiled._

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

"'tis none of thy business," she replied with that super sexy old fashioned voice of hers, WOW, I HAVE to stop that, that was just a little crush and come on, its not like

she would've said yes, she swore an oath for god's sake, "it is something about one of thy allies." Oh no. I have a feeling this is going to end badly "Oh come on Tee! Tell me! Remember all those history lessons you gave me? 'Cause I was struggling? You don't talk to me for years then suddenly you turn up at your old compound and all you can say is, _it is something about one of thy allies_? Seriously!" she had moved to Abnegation when the choosing ceremony came around and left me to fail at history.

"Yes, Tobias, I am being 100% serious." At that note she turned and stalked away to the teacher/initiate dormitories. I couldn't help gazing after her. She was so beautiful. But NO! I am in a serious relationship. I have to stay focused. I felt another presence in the room but I didn't see anyone else so I just forgot about it and left, muttering to myself on the way.

**This isn't the end of the chapter I haven't had a chance to properly update yet but I promise I will update more soon thank you! Love you guys xx 3!**

**-/*FanwarriorsUnite*\- **


	5. 4 part2 Goodbye everbody i've got to go

**Guys, I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while but I need to say this, the reason I haven't been on is that I have been getting more and more depressed as the days go on. I have nearly killed myself multiple times, and I really need someone, I have no one, I am losing too many friends, family hates me. All I want is to have support through my musical career, instead I get abuse. So I'm going to warn you now, I won't be continuing this fanfiction. Good-bye everyone, the world doesn't need me, neither do you. It's time for me to sacrifice my life **** I'm not sure if I'm going to or not. If I don't then I will continue this story. But I just wanted to tell you guys because you've been fantastic.**

**-/*FanWarriorsUnite*\- **


End file.
